Blossoming Love
by Princess In Love
Summary: The third book of Princess Diaries-In Michael's POV.Rated K.Just read and Review guys...
1. Breaking Ice

**A/N-Hey guys, long time no see. I have been quite busy. Now that my exams are done, I will be here more often.**

**Now, this is the third PD book in Michael's POV.I have changed some of the things around so that it suited my story better.**

**Meg Cabot's not mine. However, I do wish Michael was mine.**

**(No Mia, just kidding)**

Thanksgiving was uneventful, except for the fact that Lilly set my favorite Buffy The Vampire Slayer t-shirt on fire. I was wicked pissed with her. It's not that I usually fight with her. I usually ignore her. However, that day, mom and dad had to practically tear us apart from each other.

Saturday, 5th December.

Okay, that was weird. I was sitting in my room, working on the computer program for the Winter Carnival with Judith, when I saw Lilly walk out of her room, wearing all these jackets and stuff. She's supposed to work on her booth for the Carnival, so I was like."Lilly, where are you going?"

She looked so haughty when she said.

"To the Rockefeller Center to ice skate."

"You are going to be there alone?" I asked

"Of course not idiot. I am going with Boris and Tina and her boyfriend and Kenny and Mia.

These names came out as if they were one person.

But only the last name held my attention.

And to my surprise, Judith was like. "Ice skating? I would love to try that out."

? Ice skating? She was a fruit-fly cloner, not an ice-skater

"Why don't we try that out Michael?" she said, batting her eyelashes in what she thought was, I am sure, in a seductive way.

Oh no. No way. Just because I lost my virginity to her in a moment of weakness and

I am afraid to say, adrenaline, doesn't mean that I love her or anything. I only love Mia.

Lilly looked as if she might hurl.

"Okay, we'll go when we finish with this."

Great. Now I get to see does not matter that she is with that wimp, Showalter.

Well, it does matter a little. In fact more than a little.

_I am so angry when I see them together._

How could Mia even stand him? I know him from the Computer Club and to say the fact, he's a geek.

"Michael, MICHAEL."I was startled when Judith yelled at me.

"Why did you do that for?" I demanded.

"Because you weren't listenening.I was telling, as we finished our work, I think we should head over to the Center to ice skate."

So here I am, in the Rockefeller Center. I found Boris, Lilly, a blonde girl whom I know to be Mia's friend Tina, a tall dark haired boy and Mia and was staring at us as if we just landed from the moon or something.

Duh, who am I kidding? I mean I am with Judith Gershner, the fruit fly cloner.

As I wore my skates, I saw, from the corner of my eyes, Mia asking something to Lilly and Lilly rolled her eyes at Mia.

God, sometimes I would love nothing better than hit Lilly. What right does she have to boss my Mia around?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Judith said.

"Okay Michael, I am ready. Let's go skate."

Sometimes, Judith really does get on my nerves.

When we approached them, I could see Mia's lip become tighter and I could see her flash a look at Judith, which was filled with…jealousy?

Mia Thermopolis, Princess of Genovia, jealous of a fruit-fly cloner? That is unlikely, unless…

Unless Mia loved me.

Yeah, that is Thermopolis was in love with me…

Yeah, dream on Mike.

And Mia was like.

"Oh, hi, you guys. Michael, I didn't know you knew how to ice-skate."

I shrugged.

"I used to be in a hockey team."

Then, Lilly had to interrupt.

"Yeah, Pee Wee Hockey. That was before he decided that team sports were a waste of

time because the success of the team was dictated by the performance of all the players as a whole, as opposed to sports determined by individual performance such as tennis and golf."

Jeez Lilly, when will you stop being rude?

"Lilly, don't you ever shut up?" I said.

Judith must have known what was coming next, because she went.

"I love ice-skating! Although I 'm not very good at it."

And so we all began skating. And that was when I found out that Judith really meant what she said. I had to hold Judith all the time or otherwise, she would fall. I was skating backwards.

The Judith giggled.

"What is so funny?" I wanted to know.

"Look at Kenny and is skating backwards, holding Mia's hands. And my, are they having trouble."

I turned to see what Judith was getting at. Sure enough, Kenny was skating backwards holding Mia's hands. But he was wobbling horribly and she looked nervous. Then suddenly, Kenny fell and with an almighty soundman crashed onto him. Her chin hit his knee and before I knew it, she was spitting blood out onto Kenny's jeans.

What the hell was happening? I panicked. What happened to it is something serious, I swear I am going to kill Showalter.

I immediately skated to her, but not quick enough. I had to support Judith all the time, or she would fall. She is such a pain in the butt…

Before I could reach her, Lilly, Boris and Tina were beside her. Then when I finally reached her, Judith took a look at Mia's tongue and went.

"Are sure you are all right Mia? Becuase I would advice you to see your family doctor. Looks like this injury needs you didn't bite its tip off."

Stitches? Was the injury that bad? And _lucky she didn't bite_ _its tip off?_ Who is she kidding? I won't be able to French her, if she bit her tip off. I would cause her infection.

Then suddenly, Lars skated over to us. I was surprised. I mean, Lars totally did not look like the guy who could, you know, ice skate. He looked at Mia's tongue, picked her up and went.

"That's enough skating for one night." Lars said.

He picked her up and went back.

Lilly looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Why should I mind? I mean, okay, I am concerned as Mia is my sister's best friend. But nothing more than that.

Actually, I was seething inside. I wanted to kick that idiot punch that idiot Kenny. What right did he have to hurt my Mia?

Wait, did I say my Mia?

If I don't tell Mia that I love her any sooner. I swear I will go mad.

**A/N-Hope you liked it. I have finished a couple of chapters. I will post it , how about some review?**


	2. Secerts on third floor hallway

A/N**-This is a very short is where Kenny declares his love for Mia in the third floor 's not too happy about it.**

Okay, I have made up my mind. I want to kill Kenny Showalter.

This is what happened between second and third period in the third floor hallway.

We had chemistry during the second period. A most boring period if you ask me. I was waiting eagerly for the bell to ring. And the bell, finally, rang and I was the first one to come out of the lab. Judith was right behind me. And I saw Kenny standing on the hallway there. Seems like he was waiting for came at last. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed her hands and went.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way Mia, I will always love you."

People looked at them from all around. People who followed me from the Chem. lab started laughing.

Only I didn't laugh.

I was frozen to spot.

I felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over me.

I could see Mia turning red.

There was no thought in my head. I didn't want to think anything. I just wanted to tear that jerk Showalter, limb by limb.

By this time, the bell rang and Judith whispered in my ear.

"Come on Michael. What are you looking at? The bell already rang. We are going to be late for Calc if we don't hurry."

We? Why we? Who is she to follow me? I wanted to be left alone. But I said ; I shook her off and walked to my class.

Could this day get any worse?I mean, it was bad enough with that drama of Kenny at the hallway. Now Judith had to stay THE WHOLE of G & T? Just because she has study hall during the fifth period doesn't mean she can just roam about whenever she wants. No I really mean it.

Something was definitely up. The fact that she's wearing tan pantyhose, instead of her usual black cotton tights and the way she bats her eyelashes surely mean that something's up.

It was during G&T I help Mia with her Algebra homework. But today, I

had to suffer Judith commenting how sweet Kenny was, to confess that he loved Mia in front of everybody.

Even Lilly was taking his side. Come on Lilly, do you really think that it was sweet?

What's more she wanted Mia to tell him that she loves him back.

Psh, talk about demanding.

She even said that Mia isn't in touch with her innermost , not in those exact words. But she did say

Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I said.

"Just because Mia doesn't go around shouting about how she feels in the third-floor hallway, doesn't mean she isn't in touch with her emotions."

But unfortunately, Lilly didn't ; she began to psychoanalyze Mia, her most favorite hobby.

And let me tell you, it is most irritating when she does that.

Oh brother, wish I could get some sleep.

**Reviews please?**


	3. An email and An IM conversation

**A/N-This is third chapter. The other chapters are going to take a while.**

Okay, I have figured out the perfect way to tell Mia that I love her. I remember Mia once telling me how she loved the movie Beauty and The Beast. So I was planning something related with that.

A great big castle will come into view. Then it will move in until you are in a courtyard and into a garden. There would be roses blooming and petals on the ground. Then a banner would wave across the screen, maybe red, and on it written, in golden leaves, will the words declaring my love for Mia.

I have already seen that scene in my would see it. The confusion on her face would turn into surprise and then finally, would turn her head to look at me and she would say, in this soft tone. "I love you too Michael." And then we would kiss like the never ending fireworks.

It was with this thought that I opened my mail. And what did I find?

A MAIL FROM MY MAD SISTER TELLING FOR US TO WALKOUT TOMORROW.

Yes, I am totally serious. This is what the email said.

_**Attention all students at Albert Einstein High School**_

_**Stressed from too many exams, term papers and final projects? Don't just passively accept the oppressive workload handed down to us by the tyrannical administration! A silent walkout has been scheduled for tomorrow. At 10 a.m. exactly, join your fellow students in showing our teachers how we feel about inflexible exam schedules, repressive censorship, and having only one Reading Day in which to**_

_**prepare for our Finals. Leave your pencils, leave your books and gather on East 75th Street between Madison and Park (use doors by main administration offices, if possible) for a rally against Principal**_

_**Gupta and the trustees. Let your voice be heard!**_

WHAT IS SHE THINKING?IS SHE PLANNIG TO GET KICKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL AS WELL AS GETTING US KICKED OUT?

I have to talk to Lilly. I really have to. I came out of my room and banged on the door of Lilly's room.

"What is wrong with you Michael?" Lilly said annoyed, as she opened the door.

"Lilly, what's with the walkout tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Oh, you got my mail? Well, I have scheduled a walkout tomorrow to show our solidarity against the Principal and trustee of AEHS."

"Lilly you must be mad. Are trying to get yourself kicked out? If you are, why don't you do it yourself? Why try to get us kicked out too?" I asked.

I was getting more and more pissed by each passing moment. Then she finally said.

"Michael, as a student of that school, it is my responsibilities to make sure that my fellow students have enough freedom to voice our thoughts. Now Michael, I would really appreciate if you leave me alone. I have got lots to do for tomorrow."

And with that, she banged the door shut.

Yeah, my sister shut the door at my face.

I went back to my room and went online. I saw that Mia was ; I double clicked on her screen name.

I had to see if she's going to walkout tomorrow. And also find out if she's going to the Winter Carnival. Lilly told me that she's not going. I was really hoping she would come, because that's the only place I could how her my program.

This is my conversation with Mia.

_**CracKing: Did you just get that whacked-out mass e-mail from my sister?**_

I know that is a really a stupid question. It was mail for the whole school. Of course she would get it.

_**FtLouie: Yes.**_

_**CracKing: You're not going along with her stupid walkout, are you?**_

_**FtLouie: Oh, right. She won't be too mad if I don't, or anything.**_

_**CracKing: You don't have to do everything she says, you know, Mia. I mean, you've stood up to her before. Why not now?**_

And I remember that time me,no one who fears for their safety has ever stood up against my sister.

_**FtLouie: I find that the path of least resistance is often the safest one when dealing with your sister.**_

Yeah, I don't know that

_**CracKing: Well, I'm not doing it. Walking out, I mean.**_

_**FtLouie: It's different for you. You're her brother. She has to remain on**_

_**speaking terms with you. You live together.**_

_**CracKing: Not for much longer. Thank God.**_

_**.**_

_**FtLouie: That's right. You got accepted to Columbia. Early decision too. I never did congratulate , congratulations.**_

_**CracKing: Thanks.**_

But that also means no more , I really do wonder how I am going to live without seeing her everyday.

_**FtLouie: You must be happy that you'll know at least one other person there.**_

_**Judith Gershner, I mean**_

Crap, I forgot that Judith also got accepted into Columbia. Early decision my God, I can hardly stand her at school. I can't believe I will have Judith tagging behind me in college too.

But I would worry about it later. So I typed.

_**CracKing: Yeah, I guess so. Listen, you're still going to be in town for the**_

_**Winter Carnival, right? I mean, you're not leaving for Genovia before the**_

_**18th, are you?**_

I guess that's alright.I mean, I do sound like someone who is keen to have her in to see his computer program.

I was waiting for the reply, which came almost immediately.

_**FtLouie: I'm leaving for Genovia on the 19**__**th**_

Good.

_**CracKing: Oh, good. Because you should really stop by the Computer Club's booth at the Carnival and check out this program I've been working on. I think you'll like it.**_

Actually, I hope she loves it.

_**FtLouie: Can't wait. Well, I have to go. Bye**_

And before I could write anything else, Mia's name disappeared from the screen.

I looked at the screen.

I imagined the look Mia would have on her face when she will see my program.

Imagining that, I opened Mia's program.

**So? Do you like it? Just click on the small button. That is all it takes to provide me a peace of mind.**


	4. Roses are red,Violets are blue

**A/N-Thanks to all those people who reviewed this story and those who added it to their favorite story and story alert list.**

Disclaimer**-Not mine. Belongs to Meg Cabot, one of the greatest writer I have ever seen (After JKR and Dan Brown)**

**I positively love Mia and Michael. I love their pairing. And I wish Michael was mine.**

**This is the part where Michael receives Mia's cards. **

**ENJOY…..**

I opened my locker. Lilly was after me all last night. She wanted me to design a site for her cause (Yeah, protesting against the administration just because Mrs. Spears did not accept her term paper is her cause.)

And then…I found a card, a card which I am sure is from nowhere but Ho's Deli. Where else do you get a card with a strawberry dipped in chocolate as a front?

I opened it without feeling much enthusiasm. These were the words inside.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**You may not know it**_

_**But someone loves you**_

I don't know where my unenthusiasm went. I felt myself fill with energy.

Who could send me something like this? My first thought was she possibly love me? Other than her best friend's brother?

Then I felt the colour from my face vanish. What if it was from Judith? If it was I swear I am going to kill her.

But I soon forgot about killing Judith as I remembered I had to meet that very person in five minutes.

I was walking to my class when I saw Lilly coming towards me. I quickened my steps. I do not need Lilly to tag along with me if..

She caught hold of me, just as I was entering my class.

"Lilly." I said, bell will be ringing anytime now. "What do you want? I am late for my class."

"No you are not." she said. "The bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes. I just wanted to tell you that the walkout is at 10 o'clock. I want you to be there." And with that, she just turned and walked away.

I almost forgot about her stupid walkout. Of course I am not going to walkout. I am not allowing my INSANE sister to get me kicked out of the school, along with, god knows how many fellow schoolmates.

Thank god the bell rang.

I have never seen Lilly so angry. It is almost hilarious. I would have laughed out loud, if I wasn't feeling so cold. So here we are, standing in the cold rain, because someone rang the fire alarm.

I looked at was saying something to Lilly. Lilly glared at her and said something back.

Mia, like all of us, was soaking wet. But she looked cute. Her hair was sticking to her face.

I can't imagine how Lilly can be so horrible to someone so cute.

I am glad that walkout did not happen today. I mean, I had lots to do today and if I walked out, I wouldn't have been able to finish my Calculus notes, not to mention to do some work on Mia's project.

Thanks to whoever pulled that fire alarm.

Whew, more work to do on Mia's project. I have the outline of the castle. Now I have to work on the banner.

Looks like I am going to have a really long night.

I was feeling very drowsy as I sat down on the benches in the Hall .Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up till five a.m working on Mia's project. I am sure Mia would understand

But not that drowsy, as I received another card today. I was opening my locker and suddenly this card fell out. I picked it up. Unlike that strawberry dipped in chocolate sauce, This one has a picture of a lady holding a finger to her lips. Inside it says,_Shhhh . . ._

And in it, these words were there.

_**Roses are red**_

_**But cherries are redder**_

_**Maybe she can clone fruit flies**_

_**But I like you better**_

FRUIT FLIES?Whoever it is who wrote it thinks I like Judith?

This is outrageous. The only person I like is Mia.

But this brings one cheerful thought. It is not Judith who's been sending these cards. She has a habit of boasting. Now she won't say this about herself, would she?**  
><strong>

There is an assembly ? Because somebody pulled the fire alarm yesterday. According to Principal Gupta, the act of vandalism was a way to burn of stress before the Finals. So she wants us to put it to good use, like the penny

drive the Community Outreach Club is holding in order to benefit the victims of Tropical Storm Fred, which flooded several suburban New Jersey neighborhoods last November.

Yeah right. I am pretty sure someone did it on purpose. To stop Lilly's walkout.

And whoever did it, thumbs up! Somebody finally found the spunk to stand up to my crazy sister.

Principal Gupta is announcing a reward for whoever gives any lead to who committed this crime. A free movie pass to Imax movies.

Seriously? Is such a brave person only worth a movie pass?

They should get a bouquet of flowers.

God, I am dead tired. I need coffee.

And that's what I did when all of us were dismissed. I walked out of the side doors.

I got out of the school and walked to the was only a couple of minutes .After paying for my coffee, I decided to catch the subway back home. If I am going to stay up tonight too, I need to get some sleep now. I only have G & T this afternoon. I guess no one will miss me.

But I have to be careful that Maya doesn't catch me. Coffee or no coffee, if Maya catches me, I am in trouble.

**Alright, done with this chapter. I had great fun writing this chapter. I hope you have as much fun while reading it.**

**Now I would really appreciate if you will review.**

**Please do it for poor Michael and for the sake of his love…**


	5. Revealations

**Disclaimer-No mie, Meg Cabot's**

**A/N-This is short chapter. This is where Lilly tells Michael that it was indeed Mia who was writing all those cards.**

I feel GREAT!Five straight hours of sleep and I am back to normal. I opened my computer and double click on Mia's program.

Suddenly, the door of my room opened and Lilly walked in, looking as if she owned the place.

"Where the hell did you disappear to today?" she demanded, closing the door behind her.

What the hell? I was always used to privacy in my room.

"Lilly." I said, angrily."What is the meaning of this? You can't into my room without permission."

"Of course I can." she said, as she sat down on my bed, "I live here too. And this is a free country. I can do whatever I like."

Alright .That's IT. Now I am angry.

"Lilly get ."I said.

Then suddenly, she noticed the card that was on my desk. I had removed it from my bag and placed it on my desk. Before I could take it out of her reach, she grabbed it and read it.

Then she giggled.

"It's nice. Don't you want to know who wrote it?"

I stopped breathing. Almost

Lilly knew who wrote it.

"You know who wrote it?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing.

" I know what your Winter Carnival project is about, by the way."

"You saw that too?" I cried "Who showed you?"

"Judith told me she noticed something titled Beauty and the Beast. So I had her open it for me and I saw what it was."

Great Judith. Just great. Now my sister knows that I am in love with her best friend.

"It was nice Michael. Judith was really happy." she said unexpectedly.

What? Judith was HAPPY?

"Judith?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yeah, she was very happy that finally found a way to tell her that you love her."

WHAT?I am sure she has misunderstood. Horribly.

"She told you that?" I asked her.

"Yeah."Then she asked me a completely unexpected question. "Do you love her Michael?"

"What?"I asked her, caught off guard by her question.

"Come on." she coaxed. "You can tell me. Your secret's safe with me.

"So tell me who wrote the card." I asked again, trying to distract her from the question.

But that did not work. She narrowed her eyes. I knew there was no escape for me now.

"I don't love her, okay."

Lilly sighed in relief. "I don't like her, you know." she said.

Gee. What a surprise.

Lilly, will you please tell me who is writing all those cards?" I asked, yet again.

"Why the hurry will know it soon." she said.

"Lilly." I was beginning to lose my patience. "Just tell me who wrote it, okay?'

"Fine. It's Mia who's writing you all these cards."

I just stared at her.

Mia is the one who is writing all these poems to is in love with me.

She, Princess Mia, is in love with her best friend's geeky brother.

I swear angels sang just then. I could hear them. Sweet songs, composed just for me.

"Hello, earth to Michael.' Lilly's voice brought me back to earth.

"Lilly's said, grabbing and shaking her. "How did you know this? Did Mia tell you?"

"No. But Mia was having Tina put all these cards in your locker. We are together in Latin you know. And she was looking all excited. And I demanded to know what the matter was. She didn't want to tell me at first, of course. But when I forced her, she went,'Lilly, don't tell anybody, especially not has been writing all these poems for Michael and I am leaving them at his likes Michael.'

I can't believe it. The girl I have been dreaming since my fourth grade actually loves me back. I swear I could kiss Lilly now.

_**A/N-Okay, done.I was wondering if I did the conversation between Lilly and Michael right? Tell me if I did anything wrong. For the rest, you know what to do…**_


	6. Photos and Frauds

_**An?-Again, not mine.**_

_**This is the part where Mia sees the pictures in the , I know Michael wasn't supposed to be at home on that Saturday, but it worked with my plot.**_

I stayed home from school today. I did not have to write the Final, because I am an honor student and already got into , I have lots of work to do for the 's program is no where near completion.

Couldn't a person stay at home peacefully? No, at around 3, Judith turned up at my house.

She walked into my bedroom unannounced and when I demanded to know what she's doing at my house, she just said that she thought it would be better if we worked together.

So began working , I worked while she just sat on my bed and watched me.

Then suddenly, she came over me and turned my chair so I was facing her. Then she just planted her lips on mine.

I couldn't breath. I needed oxygen.

I finally succeeded in pushing Judith away and went,

"Judith, what do you think you are doing?"

She looked hurt.

"Michael, when we like each other, we are allowed to do this."

Excuse me, but WHAT?

"Judith, what are you talking about? I am sorry if you thought like that. But I don't like you. At least not in the way that you think."

Judith's eyes filled with tears.

"Bu-But after what happened between us, how could you say that you do not like me?"

"Judith, that was something different. It was just-well-I don't know what happened to me, but that should not have happened. I am sorry Judith. I shouldn't have led you on like that. But I am in love with someone else."

"Who?" she asked.

"Well, it's Mia."I said.

Judith sniffed hard. Then she broke into fresh sobs. She grabbed her bag from my bed and stormed out of my room.

Wow, that was quick.

Lilly walked home smiling today. I have to wonder what made her so happy today. I was in the kitchen when she walked in and said.

"You will never guess what happened in school today."

Yeah, like I wanted to know what happened. Maybe Lilly couldn't answer a that kind of thing normally made her happy.

But that is totally not what she said.

"Mia's suspended."

WHAT?Mia? Suspended?

This surprised me so hard that the packet of cookies I was holding fell on the ground.

"Why was she suspended Lilly? And why the hell are you so damn happy about it?"

Then she went all haughty and said she didn't know.

Jeez Lilly.

So I went online to see Felix was online. I could ask him what happened. But when I logged on, I saw that Mia was online. Even better. Now I could ask her in person.

So I wrote.

_**CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis, what's this I hear about you getting suspended?**_

She wrote back.

_**FtLouie: Just for one day.**_

_**CracKing: What'd you do?**_

_**FtLouie: crushed a cheerleader's mobile phone.**_

She did? Wow, that was so…I don't know, brave of her?

_**CracKing: Your parents must be so proud.**_

_**FtLouie: If so, they've done a pretty good job of disguising it so far.**_

_**CracKing: So, are you grounded?**_

I sincerely hope she's not.

_**FtLouie: Surprisingly, no. I told them the attack on the phone was provoked.**_

(I breathe a sigh of relief here.)

_**CracKing: So you'll still be going to the Carnival next week?**_

_**FtLouie: AS secretary to the Students Against the**_

_**Corporatization of Albert Einstein High. I believe my attendance is required. Your sister is planning for us to have a booth.**_

Okay. WHAT?

_**CracKing: That's Lilly. She's always looking out for the good of mankind.**_

_**FtLouie: That's one way of putting it.**_

Great, Mia is going to be there for the Carnival. I can't wait to see her face.

Okay, working on Saturdays is definitely not my thing. But at least Judith is not here. And I was able to finish most of Mia's program.

It was about 2.30 and I walked into our apartment. I could hear Boris's sound coming from the living room.

I totally forgot. The first meeting of Students Against the Corporatization of Albert Einstein High School is supposed to be today. I opened the door of the living room. I could see Lilly sobbing hard against Boris's shoulder.

Looks like no one turned up for the meeting of her stupid organization.

I wanted to laugh out loud. But there were several heavy things, including mom's favorite vase, which Lilly could throw at me. So I retreated back to the kitchen. I was getting myself a coffee, when I saw Mia coming out of the hallway leading to my room. What was she doing in my room? Then I remembered. Lilly's room was opposite my room.

Mia walked back to the living room. I saw mom and dad were back. I walked smiled at me. I smiled back.

Mom and dad were reading the newspaper. Then suddenly, mom went.

"Mia, I never knew you began modeling. You look great."

Mia had this confused look in her eyes and she was like.

"What are you talking about?''

So, while me, Lilly and Boris looked on curiously, mom opened her paper and showed her.

And there it was, in all of its four-color-layout glory.

Short ones, long ones, straight-skirted ones and poofy-skirted ones, white ones, pink ones, blue ones, and even a lime-green one

I must say she looked good. In fact, she looked great.

But Mia…she just sank to a chair and went.

"No, I trusted Sebastiano.I believed him. And all the time, he was just clicking pictures of me to promote his clothes."

Then she jumped up, startling all of us.

"I have to go."

She raced out of the door, leaving us all staring after her.

_**Thoughts? I promise I will do the ending soon. I can't wait to do that.**_

_**All I can say is…poor Mia.*grins***_


	7. All it takes is courage

_**A/N-Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**It is a short chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer-Not ' I love to borrow Michael and Mia for my stories.**_

_**This is where Mia does the interview after the photos appear in the paper.**_

Boris called today, when I was working on my program.

Michael." he said in his thick Russian accent. "Where is Lilly?"

I am not the kind of person who has patience when I am disturbed from my work.  
>"Boris." I said impatiently. "Lilly is at Mia's"and I slammed the phone back to its cradle.<p>

I went back to my room. I wonder what Mia must being doing now. I had sent four emails after she stormed out of our house.

I really must get back to work. Because if I don't it would never be ready in time.

God, I am going crazy.

I can't believe Mia is keeping quiet to all those insults that is being hurled at her in all directions. I mean, come on, they are just jealous that her TWENTY pictures came in the Sunday should have told them to fuck ,she just looks miserable and suffers all the insults that people throw at her from all directions.

Oh, how I would like to punch all those gits who insulted Mia.

Okay, calm down Michael. You need to stay focused.

Five more days till the Carnival. I can't wait.

More insults for Mia.I cannot stop myself from punching them. So I kept my fists in my pocket all the time. That is safe, right? No , Lilly saw it and gave me this weird look.

Well, if you have sister with an IQ of 150,it is obvious that she will see that signs that you want to punch those who abuses her best friend AKA my would be girl friend.

Lilly came home laughing today. I cannot believe why. So I asked her.

Then she had this cheesy voice and said.

"You would soon know Michael. After all, that whole of America is going to know it tonight."

I wonder what Lilly knows that the whole of America would find out.

I hoped it was not the discovery of a new nuclear reactor (HAHA) which hasn't been yet made known to the public.

Alright.I solemnly declare that I will never, ever underestimate my sister, Lilly, again.

I was working on the project again this evening, when Lilly called me, at the top of her voice.

"Michael, come here. I want you to see something."

I knew I had to ; she would come and drag me out of my room. So I went out and said.

"Lilly, what..?"

But she merely pointed at the T.V.

I looked at had the New York 1 Caroline Reese's face showed on the screen.

"It seems that Princess Mia,who is in the third place with 13% votes in the Most Popular Young Royal,a survey conducted by USA Today,is fast going up to the first Princess,whose controversial pictures appeared in the Sunday Supplement,called a press meet us see the clips of the meet."

Then,Mia's face filled the in those pretty gowns,but in her school looked pretty good.

She was speaking into a microphone.

"Um, as you all might have seen, twenty pictures of me appeared in the Sunday Supplement. I know what you people might have been thinking. I have heard the public's opinion myself. It seems that you have misunderstood me. I am not really into these types of things. If you ask my friends, they will tell you that I am really into the environment, feminism and animal ; I have decided that the proceeds from the sales of the dresses that I am wearing in that ad will go to the Greenpeace. Hopefully, the dresses will fly off the racks to girls like me who care just as much as I do about the environment. I would also like to thank my friends for supporting me and believing in me."

The screen changed back to Caroline's face.

"The photo spread which appeared in last week's Sunday Supplement, created quite a controversy. The Genovian authority had refused to comment. That's all from the entertainment desk."

I just sat there, unable to speak. Lilly was looking at me in , I asked her.

"You knew about it, didn't you?"

She grinned.

"Of course I did. It was me who helped her write down whatever she said, wasn't it? Don't you think she has been standing up more for herself since she became Princess?" she said.

I simply stared at her. He laughed and ruffled my hair, as she walked back to her room.

_**I hope you have enjoyed it. Please rev**_**iew.**


	8. Confusions and Shocks

**A/N-Not mine. It belongs to MC.**

**The day of Winter Carnival. Michael shows his awesome program to Mia, with not so awesome results.**

Yes, the day is here at last. A few hours last night and Mia's project is complete. And perfect. I really hope she loves it.

Mia's results are supposed to come today. So when the bell rang, the walked over to her locker, hoping to find her there. That was when I noticed a yellow rose on the floor, obviously fallen down from Mia's locker. When I picked it up, I saw the words

_Your Secret Snowflake,_

_Boris Pelkowski_

Boris? What is yellow rose doing in Mia's locker from Boris? I looked at the words again. Then I remembered what Lilly told me about something called Secret Snowflake. You are supposed to give gifts to your snowflake or something like that.

So, Boris is Mia's Snowflake?

But something was disturbing me. I have read somewhere that yellow roses meant 'Love Everlasting'. (Don't ask me how I know that. I just know. I think I saw it in one of Lilly's books. You know, the romance ones which she borrowed from her friend , I wasn't reading them, I was looking for something when I found that particular page.)

Now why is Boris giving Mia a yellow rose, instead of, say, a red or white one. Unless…

Not that is not possible. Boris loves Lilly.

I felt guilty about suspecting Boris. He probably didn't even know the meaning of the rose.

As I turned, I saw Mia standing behind me. She had a folder in her hands. She was staring wide-eyed at me and the rose in my hands.

A little voice in my head said.

"_Tear up the note and give the rose to her, her that you love her."_

But instead of doing so, I extended the rose towards her and said.

"Here, This just fell out of your locker."

She had this dazed look on her face as she took the flower from me. As she looked at the note attached to it, she looked as if she ate a sock.

To hide my embarrassment, I eyed the folder and asked.

"Well? What is the verdict?"

She looked blank.

"What did you get in Algebra?" I asked again.

Mia fumbled with her folders. I looked at her incredously.

She hadn't even seen her grades?

Then another thought gripped me. What if she got an F? That would be my fault. I mean, yeah, her Algebra teacher is her step dad and they are living in the same house, but I used to tutor her during G& doesn't it become my responsibility if she fail her Algebra Final?

What? Doesn't it?

Then she shocked me by throwing her arms around me and went

"Wheeeeeee!"

That is so unlike of her.  
>But…But…<p>

It felt so nice, to have her arms around my neck. She smelled nice.

She smelled like…her.

Just then I noticed Kenny behind Mia.

Oops.

Get used to it Showalter,because if everything goes as planned, then you can catch her doing the same thing everyday, most possibly between classes.

I reluctantly broke away from her and asked.

"Well?"

"B minus."

I sighed in relief. At least she had passed.

"Well done Mia."Then I saw Kenny approaching us.

"Bye you at the Carnival."

And before getting a reply, I turned and walked away.

"Michael." called Felix. "Come here and help us put up this tent is going crazy."

I raised my eyebrows at shrugged and walked away.

I looked around the gym. Definitely better than last year.

I helped them put up the tent and sat down on the chair facing a computer.I pulled out my flash drive from my bag and connected it to the system.

At that instant, the double doors to gym opened and, it seemed the whole school, poured into the gym. Jerks (Ahem,I mean jocks),cheerleaders, drama artists,nerds,geeks,mouth breathers ( applying to people like Boris)musicians,nobodies,you name it.

It seems our school is overpopulated with people of these kinds.

But I had my eye for only one person. I noticed her, fifteen minutes after the Carnival had begun She should come,considering the fact that I asked her a couple of times to be sure to stop by our booth.

I saw a blonde and a brunette join the line. I called to them.

"Come on up!"

Mia looked nervous as she cut across all those people and came to my computer.

"Here, Mia, sit at this one" I said, pulling up a chair in front of the computer.

I actually pulled up a chair. For a girl.

My, won't Grandma Esther be proud?

I saw Judith running towards us and asking breathlessly.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

I swear, if I had something good to be used as a weapon, I would have killed her right now.

I said.

"No, that's OK. I have a special one for her."

I gave her a dirty look. She recoiled and walked away. I started the program and waited breathlessly for her reaction.

The screen flickered.

The flickering stopped and the castle came into view.

_A great big castle will come into view._

Then the picture zoomed in until we were over the castle walls and inside the courtyard, into the garden.

_Then it will move in until you are in a courtyard and into a garden._

In the garden, all these big fat red roses were blooming. Some of the roses had lost their petals, and you could see them lying on the courtyard floor.

_There would be roses blooming and petals on the ground._

Then the banner waved across the screen, in front of the roses, like it was blowing in the wind.

_Then a banner would wave across the screen, maybe red, and on it written, in golden leaves, will be the words declaring my love for Mia._

On the screen, I read the words again, for a hundredth time.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You may not know it_

_But I love you too_

_Her eyes would widen and the confusion on her face would turn into surprise and then finally, love. She would turn her head to look at me and she would say, in this soft tone. "I love you too Michael." And then we would kiss like the never ending fireworks._

I smiled when I saw her eyes widen. Exactly as I imagined

But my smiled disappeared when she screamed and jumped up from her chair, tipping it behind her.

Mia grabbed her friend hard after her and they ran out of the gym. I ran after them, hoping I could explain.

I definitely didn't want to make her scream.

I called after her."Mia!"

Half way across the hall, I saw Kenny grab Mia's hand. He said something to her and she answered him back. Tina told something sharp to him and he said something to her.

As I drew closer, I heard Mia say.

"Kenny, I am so, so sorry."

And then before I knew, she burst into tears.

And before I knew it, my hands were balled into fists.

He was talking again and she said something to him.

I closed my eyes and controlled myself from going over to there, pinning Kenny Showalter to the wall and letting my fists fly.

Finally I heard Tina say, in a slightly louder voice.

"Sorry, Kenny, Mia has to go now"

And she grabbed her into the Girls' Room.

I looked around. The hallway was deserted. I sank down to a chair and placed my heads in my arms. And for once, in my life, I didn't try to stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

**Here's the next chapter.I hope all of you liked review. I wrote it one night. So I don't know if it has any mistakes.**

**Will post the next chapter soon. I promise.**


	9. Broken hearts are difficult to heal

_**Not mine. I wonder why I write this every time.**_

_**Anyway, after what happened at the Carnival, we saw what Mia did. I didn't know what to do with ; I felt I had to justice to him. I didn't want him to cry. HE should be strong. But he should have somebody to tell about everything. That is how I came up with this.**_

I was not aware of what I was doing. I must have dragged myself off from that chair, walked back to the gym, helped unpeg the tents and walked out of the school, because I found myself sitting in a subway car. I realized I had reached my destination and climbed out.

I wanted to talk to Mia, to hear her voice, to tell her I am sorry.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed her number, 212-555-9092.

Mrs. Thermopolis picked it up at the third ring.

"Hi ? Can I please talk to Mia?"

"Sorry Michael, she can't come to the phone right now." she sounded tired.

"Okay, that is fine.I will call later."

I hung up.

The cold December wind was blowing strong. I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold. I wrapped my hands around myself and slowly walked home.

It seemed as if I took a long time to reach my home, because, instead of Maya, it was Lilly who opened the door.

Her face was lit up, but when she saw my face, she knew something was wrong.

"Michael?" she asked, grabbing my hands. "Did you show it to her?"

I ignored her and walked to my bedroom. I locked the door and walked to the bathroom.

I really hoped that the hot water flowing from the shower would drown me, but I just stood there, until I felt as if I was in a steamer.

I got out of the shower, and after dressing myself in a pair of sweats and old jeans I called Mia's land line again.

It was Mr. who picked up this time.

"Hi Mr.G, is Mia home?"

"Yeah, but she has shut herself in her room. She is not fit to come to the phone right now. Sorry."

"It's alright."I said, my heart beating louder with every passing second. I hoped Mr. could not hear it. "Please tell her I called."

"Sure." And before I could say anything else, he hung up the phone.

I walked out of our apartment.

It was nice to have a walk in the Central Park. It felt fresh and I always felt happy when I walked there. It always brought back sweet, happy memories for me. I learned to ride my bicycle here. I sat down on a bench and breathed the cold December air. It chilled my lungs, but I did it anyway.

I again tried Mia's phone. numbers were now by heart.

"Michael?" came Mia's mom's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, Mia…?"

"No she's still not talking to ."And then she hung up.

As I closed my cell, I noticed a couple sitting beside me. The man looked as if he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He had dark brown hair and was heavy built. The woman looked as if she was about the same age as the man and about eight moths pregnant.

She was panting heavily and was taking in air, while he rubbed her hands.

I looked at them and smiled.

They smiled back at me.

Just out of curiosity asked her.

"Is that a boy or a girl? Do you know the gender yet?"

"Nope, my husband here is against knowing the gender." she said.

Her husband rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Who told me that if you knew it was a boy, you would never push."

I grinned. That's a line I have heard so often.

"By the way." he said, extending his hands. "I am Kevin this is my wife,Joanna."

I took his hands and said.

"Michael Moscovitz."

She smiled at she asked.

"Forgive me if I am mistaken,but your mother isn't Moscovitz,the psychologist,is it?"

"Yeah,do you know her."

She nodded her head. "I attended a lecture she conducted about a year was great."

I smiled again

I don't know why,but I immediately liked this were jolly and friendly.

"So what happened? Your girlfriend dumped you? Or you confessed that you loved a girl and she freaked out?" she asked, grinning, her blue eyes bright with mischief.

I stared at her.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

She sighed and winced. She rubbed her belly.

"Gosh, it is getting more difficult every day." she said, glaring at Kevin, as if it was his fault.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Then she turned to me and said.

"This is exactly how Kevin looked. I haven't seen it, but Kate told me that."

I looked at them, confused. Kevin chuckled.

"Well, this is exactly what happened to me and my husband. I was the shy type. And Kevin was, well, he was one of the most popular guys in the school. I had a great crush on him and we were next door neighbors." said Joanna

"She never realized that I liked her too." said Kevin, taking her hands. "And when I finally found the courage to tell her, she screamed. Just screamed. And that too on the day of the cookout. Don't you remember Jo?"

Joanna made a face.

"How can I forget that day? I was near the pool and you just came near me and said you loved me. I screamed and jumped , into the pool."

I joined in the laughter that followed.

"So what did you do Michael?" Joanna asked me.

"Well, I made her a computer program and when I showed it to her, she did what you did. She screamed."

Talking about the incident brought the scene back to 's screams echoed in my mind. Her horrified face was glued to my eyes.

Joanna placed a sympathetic hand on mine.

"You know what Michael. I think she loves you a lot. That day when I screamed, I thought Kevin knew I loved him and he was making fun of me. But when I realized he truly meant what he said, I went ballistic. I was really happy that day. You know, the girl you love probably feels the same way about you. But if she is shy, then she wouldn't have known what to do. It is not the same for us girls as it is for you boys. You should tell her that Michael. A computer program doesn't make up for what should be said in person"

I looked at her, realizing she was right.

"May I ask something?" Kevin said. "What is the name of this wonderful girl?"

"You may know her." I said.

When they looked confused, I said.

"Her name is Mia Thermopolis. But people know her as Princess Mia."

I watched, amused, as their mouths fell open.

"You mean, Princess Mia of Genovia?"

"Yeah."

"I have read that she is a very sweet girl."

I nodded my head, silently agreeing to her.

Kevin got up and helped Joanna up. Then they turned to us.

"It was nice talking to you Michael." he said. "But it is getting really have to go."

"Yeah I should get going good luck on the baby." I said, shaking hands with Kevin and then with Joanna.

"Oh, and Michael?" Joanna stopped in mid stride and turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck with Mia too." she said, smiling.

_**So, what do you think? Did I do justice with Michael? I was just shuffling over other chapters when I had this idea of Kevin and Joanna. So did you like the couple?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought. **_


	10. Time of My Life

_**A/N; Not , almost the end. This is the big ending in the book, the Albert Einstein High School Non-Denominational Winter Dance. I have decided to add one more chapter, just to tell Michael's thought, the next day, when Mia flies to Genovia.**_

_**I have also added a song to this chapter. Hope it goes fine. Enjoy…**_

It was a beautiful evening. I stayed a couple of minutes more, taking in the scene and watching as the birds made it to their nests. I looked at my watch and was startled to see it was already 7:00.I slowly got up from the bench and walked home. When I reached home, I found it empty. Mom and dad had not yet returned from work and Lilly must have gone to the Dance. I went to the kitchen to get some chips. I planned some movies, like Made of Honor (It has a happy ending, unlike my , I like Patrick Dempsey) I found a note stuck on the refrigerator. I recognized Lilly's handwriting. It said.

_Going to the Dance. You coming? Mia called. Said she's going to be there._

_L._

Oh my god! Mia's going. But should I go? Joanna's words echoed in my mind.

'_You know what Michael. I think she loves you a lot. That day when I screamed, I thought Kevin knew I loved him and he was making fun of me. But when I realized he truly meant what he said, I went ballistic. I was really happy that day. You know, the girl you love probably feels the same way about you. But if she is shy, then she wouldn't have known what to do. It is not the same for us girls as it is for you boys. You should tell her that Michael. A computer program doesn't make up for what should be said in person.'_

That did it. I am going.

I quickly ran into my room and rummaged through my wardrobe, until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the white shirt over my head. Pushing my legs through the holes of black pants, I ran into my parents' room. I put on the tuxedo jacket I found in my dad's closet and a pair of shiny black shoes. I found an old bow tie belonging to my dad.

I looked at my watch.7:20.

Crap, I had to hurry up.

I ran out of the apartment, just in time to hail a cab that was passing by.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked me.

"Albert Einstein High School." I said, almost breathless.

HE nodded and soon enough, I found myself in the midst of the Long Island Expressway. I so hate traffics, and the people who caused it. I looked at my watch.

7:35.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller was a number I didn't recognize.

I sighed and answered the call.

"Hello."

"Michael, are you coming?" asked Lilly's voice, and for once, she sounded desperate.

"Yeah, I am on my way." I said.

"Good." she said, and hung up.

I paid the driver and got out of the cab. It was snowing heavily. Ignoring the snow, I ran as fast as I could.

In 10 minutes flat, I reached the school.

I ignored the sign that said 'Welcome to the Albert Einstein High School Non-Denominational Dance. Please proceed to the gym.'

I opened the door to the gym, and for a moment, I was lost. It looked as if I had walked right into a snow covered place. It was decorated in wintery with cut-out paper

snowflakes, one of those disco balls, and fake snow everywhere, which I must say looked a lot whiter and cleaner than the snow that was starting to pile up on the ground outside, and which, I noticed, was all over me. I was out of breath. My bow tie had also come untied.

Suddenly, I heard Mia's voice saying to Lars.

"Come on. We've been here long enough. I still have a lot of packing to do.

Let's go."

Lars nodded and started to get up. He was, I noticed, very slow. He was, in fact, exceptionally slow for a bodyguard.

Then it stuck me.

Lars must have known I was coming. Lilly must have told him.

The Lars stopped and looked at turned around.

Inspite of the situation, I was speechless when I saw her. She was wearing this dark green velvet with long sleeves and a wide square-shaped neckline that looked really, really good on her.

But it was amusing to watch Mia, as her eyes went wide.

"I didn't think you were coming." I said, immediately

She looked down as she answered.

"I almost didn't."

Yeah, because of me.

"I called you a bunch of times. Only you wouldn't come to the phone."

"I know." she said, and kept staring at the floor.

It was an awkward silence that followed. Then I said.

"Mia, with that thing today. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It didn't, I mean, it wasn't that. It was something Kenny said"

I really wanted to punch that jerk. But on the bright side. Lilly told me that Kenny and Mia had broken up.

I tried not to be happy as I said.

"Yeah, Well, I heard you two broke up."

She still looked down.

"The thing is." I said." I knew it was you. Who was leaving those cards"

She still looked down, but I could see the shock that crossed her face. I could see her eyes welling up again.

"You did?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course I did. Lilly told me."

For the first time the whole night, she looked at my face and I could see the shock grow even wider.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought came to my mind.

What if it wasn't Mia who wrote the cards? What if Lilly lied to me? I swear to god, if she did, Lilly Moscovitz is one dead person.

But to my immense relief, she said.

"Lilly told you? How did she know?"

I waved an impatient hand.

"I don't know. Your friend Tina told her, I guess. But that is not important."

She looked over to where they sat with their respective boyfriends.

I'm going to kill them." she murmured.

I reached out and grabbed both her shoulders.

"Mia,"I said, giving her a little shake." It doesn't

matter_. _What matters is that I meant what I wrote. And I thought you did too."

"Of course I meant it." she said.

I shook my head in confusion.

"Then why did you freak out like that today at the carnival?"

She stammered as she said.

"Well, because. ... because ... I thought... I thought you were making fun of me."

What? How could she think that?

Then, Joanna's words came to my mind.

_You know, the girl you love probably feels the same way about you. But if she is shy, then she wouldn't have known what to do. It is not the same for us girls as it is for you boys_.

"Never." I said.

And then it happened. I bent down and kissed her, on her lips. It wasn't like the one I had from Judith (which was gross, I should say).It was sweet. She smelled nice and she tasted like cherry.

After a few moments, we broke up, because even for the passionate lovers, oxygen is extremely important.

I grinned at her and she grinned back. I looked around.

Lilly and Tina had wide grins on their faces. Lars nodded his head appreciatively.

I took her hands and we moved to the dance floor

I must say, it was the best day of my life, I should say.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

The song was beautiful, just perfect. As if made for us.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

Mia's face lit up at the song.

"That's my favorite song."

Can this night get any better?

_I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

Mia rested her head on my chest. It felt wonderful.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<em>

After a few minutes, she raised her head and looked at my face.

_Just remember  
>you're the one thing<br>I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

I smiled at her and said.

"I love you Mia."

"I love you too Michael."

And then we kissed again

_I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>'Til I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

_*__**Lyrics-The Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing-A favorite song of mine and from Mia's favorite movie. You will also notice, the chapter is named after the song. I thought it would suit beautifully with the current situation.**_

_**Please patiently bear with me. Just one more chapter. Please review.**_


	11. Almost Happily Ever After

_**A/N-Ah, the last chapter*applauds*.Honestly, I never thought I come this , there is something in Mia and Michael's romance that made me**_

_**Do a story this long. It is a short chapter. I didn't want to make the last chapter too long, so I split it into two. Enjoy…**_

We danced for a long time. Until Lilly came and spoiled it, saying.

"Come on, you guys, it's snowing so hard, if we don't leave now we'll never get home."

But I could see that she was smiling as she turned away from us. So Mia went to the table where Lars sat to grab her purse and we held hands as we walked into the limo.

Well, all I have to say is, it's every guy's dream, to walk with your girlfriend, holding her hands, into a waiting limo.

It just took us a couple of minutes to reach Mia's place. It was snowing wrapped her coat more tightly around herself. I walked her to the stoop of her loft.

It was nice. She turned to me.

"I am leaving for Genovia tomorrow." she said, sadness mixed in her voice

"I know." I sighed. I wished there was something I could do to stop that visit. "I know you are going to be busy in Genovia, but remember me when you are there. Okay?"

"Of course." she said

And then we kissed again. It was just perfect. Me and , if you ignore the fact that a grumbling Lars stood near us, his back towards us, complaining how cold it was.

And when we broke up, I said.

"Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Okay." she said, smiling at me.

Lilly put her head through the window and yelled.

"Let's go Michael. I am freezing."

I looked at Mia apologetically. She grinned and shook her head. I placed my hand on her cheeks. She kissed my cheeks and I walked back to the limo. As the driver drove, I put my head through the window to look at her, only to see her mouthing three words at me.

'I love you.'

Seriously, Lilly is driving me insane. I really, really hope that she gets bitten by a crab when we get to Boca had been teasing me about Mia since morning. She knew that Mia loved me (and I loved her back, for that matter.)and she never, even once thought of telling me. According to her, it was an interesting social experiment to see how long it would take us to finally confess. If she would have just told me, it would have saved a lot of effort and guess I should thank her because it wasn't for her, I still wouldn't have told Mia that I loved her.

I know, it must sound a bit weird, coming from me of all people.

But still, she could have told me. About Mia being in love with me, I mean.

As I was going through these thoughts, my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello." I said, wondering who it was.

"Michael, it's me."Mia's voice came through the mouthpiece.

"Hi Mia."I said. I suspected I sounded a little breathless and little too fast.

"So, I was just going to the airport. Thought I would call you."

"Yeah."I had no idea what to say.

"So …Lilly told me you are going to visit your Grandma in Boca Raton."

"Yeah.I said again. I must sound like a total idiot.

Before I could say anything else, I heard Mrs. Thermopolis's sound calling out to Mia.

"Mia, Lars is here. If you don't hurry, you are going to be late."

"Coming mom."Mia called back.

"Er, guess I will see you when you get back." I said.

"When do you get back Michael?" she asked.

"Er, on 17th.What about you?"

She sounded dull as she said.

"I won't be back till the 18th.That won't give us any time to see or anything you know…"

She was cut off by her mother's voice again.

"Mia, can you just go already?"

Mia sighed and said.

"Okay Michael, gotta go."

"Okay, you Mia."

"Love you too."

MTMMMTMMMTMMMTMMMTMMMT

Finally, I am all packed. I just had my duffel bag and my laptop. But you wouldn't dream of the number of things Lilly had packed.

"Lilly." I asked, half amused. "We are going for 2 weeks, not two years. Why do you have to pack so many things?"  
>Lilly looked at me as if I am mad or something.<p>

"Michael, do you know how much clothes you need in Florida? And I cannot possibly leave my moisturizers behind, can I? And I can do some shots for Lilly Tells It Like It Is. So I need my camera and stuff for that too, right?"

I shook my head. Typical Lilly.

"Michael, Lilly."Mom called. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Yes mom." I called back, descending the stairs.

Twenty-nine day, seventeen hours and forty minutes, until I see my Mia again…

_**I am done…Now all you have to do is, click on the small button and help make Mia's &Michael's romance a success. I am working on Michael's POV from the fourth book, Princess In Waiting, but it will not be as long.**_

_**Thanks to all those who have added this story to their favorite list and reviewed too. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed reading this story, as much as I had while writing it.**_


End file.
